WWIII: Memories of Disasters
by ThatLithuanianGirl
Summary: Torii has found her journal from WWIII and skims through it and begins to remember what all happened. Rated M for what is to come in more chapters. Fem!Lithuania. Nyotalia characters, angst and more.
1. Introduction

Y'know….

I never thought things would end up this way. Heh... **_Hell_**, I didn't think I would wind up on this side, but when push comes to shove, you tend to fight back once you've been pushed over the edge….

I guess that just happened to me.. But then.. It's not only me, it's others as well.

When Mr. Russ- Ivan I mean... Brought up the rising of the Soviet Union again, my heart sank to the bottom of my stomach and it felt as if acid was seeping in it. It's surprising what all the mentioning of that will do to me... Well, all of us Baltic states I should say. But the only thing is: The Axis are against the Allirade. The Allirade consists of_: America, England, Russia, America's states, France, Belarus, Ukraine, Vietnam, Latvia, Jamaica and now North Italy._

_The Axis consists of: _South Italy, Lithuania, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Estonia, and other various countries.__

My name is Torii Lorinaitis… The female personification of Lietuva(Lithuania). I am on the Axis, and we are now in World War Three. Insane huh? We barely left Russia and now we're being involved in a world war now. If this insanity, then what is?

I wonder…

What's all going to go through this…?

We just have to wait and see.

~Torii Lorinaitis

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Introduction to Torii's WWIII journal entries. Oh my I finally got this done~ And at _school _too. Anyways, journal entries will be coming soon before you know it. And most of the stories that are in progress will be up soon. I just need to stop procrastinating and get my head together. I have 3-4 weeks left of school and I'm sorta in a daze right now. This is the WWII roleplay going on facebook. If you want to know more, Review and rate please~


	2. April Madness Begins

**April, 17th, 2011 5:01pm**

** Entry 01. **

**The madness begins.**

This is my first time writing something like this, so I dunno how all of it works, but I guess I'll learn through trial and error and someone possibly reading this and pointing out my mistakes. Anyways, all this started out with the end of March and the beginning of April. I now see why they say "Match Mayhem" and "April Atrocities." I call it April Madness because it's a bit frustrating to spell "Atrocities". Anyways, World War Three has been going on for about a week or more so far? A lot has happened. Almost everyone's chosen their sides.

**Allirade:** America, England, Wales, Scotland, Russia, Most of America's states, Vietnam, Seychelles, and others.

**Axis:** S&N. Italy, Germany, Taiwan, China, Denmark, Japan, Poland, Romania, and others as well. I'm not trying to write everyone down. Too many nations and people.

Plans have been going around for each side. Bad thing is: Germany _and _China's been bombed now. Monika's resting because of the pain. Wendy, she seems fine, but I'm sure she's hurting too. Taiwan and Vietnam were crying for China. A lot of intense things went down. Especially in the Emergency Conference that was held at Russia's. Everyone had something to say. Even me. Words were flying through the air and well, it was intense. People cried, walked out of the room, and some just stayed quiet. After a while of talking, I had to go out and cry. My eyes still hurts from crying yesterday. I've seen break-downs at meeting before this one, but the worse by far was having to see Lovina fuming, then going out soon. I left a while afterwards. It was getting too intense for me. I went home after my brother showed up, comforted me a bit along with Texas there telling me to stop crying. I felt pathetic, and honestly, it makes me feel pathetic again. When I got home, I don't remember a thing I did. All I remembered was waking up with a crook in my neck this morning. There's been something that's bugging me since Friday. I've been thinking about it more than ever. Especially since we have two people injured.. Again, people, I mean _nations_. God I keep thinking we're actual humans. We **can't **die. That's what makes us inhuman. I usually wonder if I made the right choice. Or if I'm making the wrong choice. It haunts me every day. And I hate it. Well I've written what I've had to.

**~Lietuvos Respublika**

Torii Lorinaitis

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes I know in the introduction it says that North Italy is on Allirade, but this is before all of that. Don't kill me. x_x I will be uploading, like a ton of these~


	3. Day Two: Journal Log Wise

**April 18th, 2011. 8:51pm**

**Entry 02.**

**Continuous .**

Today had events, but none of them delt with the war. It was dealing with something completely different.

Childbirth.

Yes. We all stopped shoving knives at each others throats, guns to people's heads, and went to see a birth. _Us. _Not our troops, sadly enough.

Yes. Today, Wales or Cmyru gave birth to two beautiful children. A boy and a girl. They are so cute. The girl's name is Jeanne, and the boy's is Celyn. They remind me of a photo left in me and my brother's old house of us and our parents when were we so young we couldn't remember. They look just like their parents.. God, they're just so cute I have to keep myself from squealing with happiness. I've cried happily already though. I'm sure they will grow up to be... Well I don't know what they will be. And that had me questioning lots of things, like these for exact:

Will the children grow up to be nations? 

Will they be the captial of nations if they are nations?

Will they even be states?

Those the most important ones in my opinion. Also today, brother wasn't around as much. I think he had buisness to attend to. Maybe. I dunno.

Things on the war has been going slow these past few days. Maybe the Allirade is thinking more through this and how it could hurt us all, like the way it hurt Monika and Wendy. I'm still worried about them.

They bombed Monika and Wendy... It's still sinking in to most of our skins and down to our "souls"...

I hope Monika is doing better. I hope Wendy is doing better too.

Another thing: Amer-... Alfred and Lovina made a deal today. Him and Her said that Russia, himself_(including his states)_, and England can't mess with Italy(the _entire _Italian family), Lithuania, and Germany if we _(the said nations before)_ don't mess with them. It's a good deal. And today I had the urge to go back to me and big brother's house, but I couldn't..

A bit Ironic, No?

I guess that's all for now.

**~Lietuvos Respublika**

Torii Lorinaitis

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whew! Uploading a new chapter at 12:29am in the morning. Well, at least I got it up. And I am soooooo Sorry, I will be sure to update things more often.


	4. Day Three: JLW Going Insane?

**April 19th, 2011. 8:00pm**

**Entry 03**

**Continuous.**

Today went by slowly. Especially the fact that I am a "**Guy**" until after 11:30pm today. I'm glad that it ends today, although it was sorta fun. Except having to hold my bladder for 35 minutes and then talk to Feli, asking for help. I swear I felt red as a tomato. I also was able to walk around in basketball shorts, and well, no shirt. It drew a bit of a attention to some girls. It's funny saying that because I _am _a girl... Just not right now.

The war slowly progresses without a loud sound. I wonder what the Allirade could be planning now.. It worries me. I wonder how many more people will have to die for everyone to see that there will not a winner. Only demise, for both sides. I hope everyone comes to realize this soon, but I doubt it. And even if they do, almost everyones bosses won't let them drop this as easilly. Even me and my brother/sister's boss won't let us out of this easily. I'm scared. Not just about the war and the killings, but almost everyone's sanity, and friendship. And it seems like everyone's decisions are hurting them more every time they try avoiding being hurt. It makes me sad to see it happening.

Now there's been someone who's been on my mind non-stop since last week.

**Russia aka Ivan Braginsky.**

The man that took power from me and my brother's nation and seperated us both for a while. He talked to me last month, before the war began and was made officially, and I remember it clearly, as if it was just an hour ago. I keep re-hearing when he said that I'm able to switch sides any time. And it's _killing me_ inside out. I've been thinking about it more often, than keeping it in the back of my mind, and honestly, it's driving me up a fucking wall. I know the reasons for him wanting the Soviet Union back is for reasons that are better explained by him. And I know why we, The Axis, are against it. But, I can't just help and think that I should be on the Allirade for some god forsaken reason..

Now I'm sure if anyone is reading this, they're surely surprised at my thoughts of this, but yeah. I've been thinking this for a while now.

But back to this, I _can't _abandon my brother in this war or go against him, nor all my allies and friends I've made on the Axis. It would tear me to shreds to fight them. But it tears me to shreds to be fighting someone I've had appreciate me and my brother's help so much in the past, despite how he harmed us. I try my best to not hold grudges too, but there is always something that tugs at me on the inside that brings back unwanted memories and give me the courage... No, it's not courage to hold something against someone, it willpower. God, I feel plastic being streched, melted down and streched again in this.. I don't know anymore.. Wait, since when did I know anything for this war?

Tomorrow is Lovina and Gilbert's wedding. Another truce will be possibly made to make sure no one is attacked on the two lucky lovebird's special day. I am attending, and I'm sure she's gonna look absolutely beautiful. Gilbert will be such a lucky guy to be with her and to be her children's father. Sometimes when I look around, I can just see everyone so happy, I feel.. Actually alone. I mean, I have my sisters, my brothers, but... Gah..

More about the war. The deal Alfred made with Lovina was called off. Why? It's best leaving that un-explained. Sometimes the un-explained things are the best things to have in some situations.

That reminded me. I went back to me and my brother's old house today. Alone. It was scary. The paint was peeling on the outside of the house and the grass was wild. I got choked up there, like I always do when I think of the place. I even went inside. When me and Toris has been here last, we took the harp mama and papa had when they would sing the Lullaby Song to us. We took even some pictures. What's left there is going to possibly stay there. I can't handle more memories of that place.

I guess that's all for now. I've been writing for a while now, getting distracted by just random things.

I hope we can all rest easily and happily today and tomorrow. It'd be a miracle and I'm sure it'd make many people happy too.

For whoever reads or read this: You've offically read my thoughts. You're now a _mind reader. _Who'd guess? Not me.

**~Lietuvos Respublika**

Torii Lorinaitis

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Sorry about the very random stuff for this. Yes, there was a genderbent week during this and well, she was affected after the battle. This happens a few more times. . . But only it's different. Again, I don't own Hetalia~


End file.
